


Я не исполняю желаний

by sige_vic



Series: Случайные потери [2]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Салим еле сдержал слезы:<br/>– Я так хочу, чтобы ты увидел то, что вижу я, – сказал он.<br/>– Я не исполняю желаний, – прошептал ифрит, сбрасывая полотенце и мягким, но уверенным жестом толкая Салима на кровать<br/>Нил Гейман «Американские боги» (перевод Решетниковой)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не исполняю желаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Do Not Grant Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467357) by [myownremedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy). 



> Первая часть серии "Случайные потери"

Огненным созданиям не место на самолете.

Эта печальная правда универсальна, и даже те, кто не верит в существование ифритов, согласятся с ней. Дама, сидящая рядом, нервно ерзает, и он поправляет солнечные очки.

– Желаете пересесть на место у окна? – спрашивает он. Она вздрагивает.  
– Н-нет, все в порядке. – «У прохода безопаснее», – слышит он. 

Странно – теперь они его боятся, а раньше не замечали. Возможно, это потому, что он больше не водит такси.  
Возможно, это потому что он сидит рядом с ними как равный и ждет возвращения в Оман. 

Он смотрит в окно и думает, следует ли ему скучать по Америке; скучать по Нью-Йорку. 

Он не скучает. Но его и не бьет дрожь предвкушения от того, что ему предстоит вернуться в Оман, на родину.  
Он чувствует… усталость. 

Чувство усталости не проходит, даже когда самолет приземляется. Он хочет поскорее начать двигаться, размять ноги. Пиджак неприятно стягивает плечи. Пламя лижет глазницы. Он с нетерпением ждет, когда женщина по соседству встанет со своего места. Она встает, и он выходит из самолета, не утруждая себя прохождением таможни – ведь он ифрит, ему не следует опускаться до таких мелочей, – и чувствует, как солнце пустыни жарит его затылок. 

Он идет и идет – прочь из аэропорта. Прочь из города. Прочь от людей. Прочь. В пустыню. Он сбрасывает с себя пиджак и галстук, сбрасывает рубашку и ботинки и идет в направлении заката. Он не оставляет следов. В песке позади него остаются солнечные очки. 

В старинных свитках написано, что ифриты были созданы Аллахом из бездымного пламени. Но, как и многие другие вещи, написанные в старинных свитках, это неправда. 

– Азирафель, – говорит он. 

Азирафель на самом деле совсем не похож на плотного светловолосого мужчину, который оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Азирафель – ангел, и, невольно, прародитель всех джиннов. 

– Значит, ты вернулся, – тихо говорит Азирафель. Ифрит гадает, почему тот так выглядит. Он сам давно уже вернулся к истинному обличью – мерцающему силуэту с крыльями и огненными глазами. Но ангел перед ним выглядит совсем по-человечески. И очень виновато. 

– Вернулся, – отвечает ифрит и добавляет: – Тебе не обязательно было меня встречать.

– Я чувствую за тебя ответственность, – после небольшой паузы отвечает ангел. – Это я виноват в создании вашей расы. 

И это правда. Азирафель держал огненный меч и охранял сад сотворения, а когда Адам и Ева покинули сад, отдал им меч. О чем ангел не знал – это о том, что меч пропитался духом сотворения – да и как он мог не пропитаться, если так тщательно и долго охранял Эдем? 

Когда Адам и Ева углубились в пустыню и присели на холодный песок, они воткнули в него меч острием вперед – и так был сотворен первый джинн.

Но ифрит не хочет об этом вспоминать – это было давным-давно, и он пришел сюда умереть. 

– Хотел бы я, чтобы ты мог быть счастливым, – рискует изречь Азирафель, ведь он, конечно, знает, почему ифрит пришел сюда; знает, зачем он вернулся на родину. Он знает, что ифрит не хочет соревноваться за место под солнцем с остальными, живущими впроголодь на угасающих верованиях своих народов. Он хочет только одного – умереть в родной пустыне и не беспокоиться больше ни о чем, никогда. 

– Я не исполняю желаний, – шепчет ифрит, потому что это правда – и он никогда их не исполнял. У него нет для этого особой силы. 

Он думает невольно о Салиме – Салиме с чистым сердцем и красивыми глазами, который любил его так яростно и легко и которого он оставил спящим в гостиничном номере со своим фальшивым удостоверением личности. Злится ли Салим за то, что он украл его документы, или понял, что ифрит исполнил самое сокровенное его желание – оказаться на свободе? 

Но просто желание и желание сокровенное – разные вещи, думает он. Возможно, Салим не смог понять.  
Он надеется, что тот понял. 

– В городе живет множество твоих братьев, – говорит Азирафель. – Иди к ним. Ты сможешь жить там, подпитываясь верой своего народа. 

– Нет. – Ифрит заметил, что предложение Азирафеля было замаскировано под приказ. Но ангел – всего лишь ангел, и джинн не обязан ему подчиняться. 

– Нет, – вновь говорит он. – Я останусь здесь. 

– Один? – Азирафель выглядит очень несчастным и переминается с ноги на ногу, не замечая, что слегка парит над землей. 

– Да. – Ифрит отворачивается. – Я больше всего желаю остаться один. 

– О, – тихо замечает Азирафель, – но ты, должно быть, забыл. Ты не исполняешь желания.


End file.
